de ingleses depresivos y americanos arrogantes
by n.n-.Shiro.-n.n
Summary: Para Arthur Kirkland, el era un martirio al que amaba. Para Alfred F. Jones, el era su pesadilla más grande y su persona más cercana. Porque no hay que entenderlos, simplemente dejarlos ser. Four-shot. Se viene el final :D no dejen de leerlo
1. Chapter 1

**De ingleses depresivos y americanos arrogantes**

Symmary: Para Arthur Kirkland, el era un martirio al que amaba. Para Alfred F. Jones, el era su pesadilla más grande y su persona más cercana. Porque no hay que entenderlos, simplemente dejarlos ser. Three-shot.

_Y ahí comienza otra vez_, pensó el varón de ojos verdes, _su incesante discurso de burdas incoherencias._

El ingles suspiro suavemente mientras miraba con ojos escrutadores y molestos al rubio norteamericano, que no dejaba de hablar de aspiradoras gigantes que acabasen con la contaminación mundial ¿Cómo podía hablar tantas idioteces y al mismo tiempo ser una de las potencias mundiales? Arthur Kirkland, la personificación del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda, no lograba comprenderlo.

Tenía claro que ese… _niño _solo buscaba soluciones a los problemas, pero solo lograba hacer que tanto él como Austria y Alemania comenzasen a echar fuego por la boca por la cantidad de sandeces que soltaba por segundo.

Arthur, obviamente, no lograba imaginar, porque había resultado así, siendo que él había puesto todo el empeño del mundo en lograr que aquella nación fuese… no el estúpido incompetente, arrogante y burdo parlanchín que tenían delante.

Bien sabia que algunas cosas que hizo durante su crianza no fueron las mejores, también sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo con el niño, dadas sus otras obligaciones con su propio país y otras colonias, pero tenía muy claro que su ausencia no pudo haber sido lo que creo esa… esa… esa _cosa_ glotona y soberbia.

- ¡América! – Salto Austria, haciendo notar que su paciencia había volado bastante lejos ese día - ¡¿quieres hacer el favor de callarte y hablar algo coherente, por favor?! ¡¡Estamos en una junta de naciones!! ¡¡No en una convención de la guerra de las galaxias!! ¡Haz el favor de hablar de cosas reales y no de súper robots o cualquiera de esas idioteces! – protesto. Cuba, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, aprovecho la situación para lanzar insultos contra el norteamericano y agredirle.

Naturalmente, América siendo, pues, América, comenzó a alardear y a responder aquellos 'ataques' con más incongruencias. Al poco tiempo, el caos comenzaba a reinar, como era natural en aquellas juntas.

Reino Unido suspiro, no estaba su humor para aquel martirio. No estaba de humor para los gritos y las peleas inútiles que eran habituales en aquellas juntas. Y estaba aun de menos humor para el francés que se acerco a el de manera sugerente al verle tan alicaído.

- ¿qué sucede, mon cher? Te veo desanimado – le pregunto sentándose a su lado. El francés solía notar siempre cuando estaba de mal humor o se sentía deprimido. Era la maldita confianza que habían creado durante los siglos, y aunque no hubiesen sido siglos de amistad y flores y pajaritos danzando por el aire con sus preciadas hadas, Inglaterra sabía que Francia era el único de los presentes que podía comprenderlo a cabalidad.

- solo me duele la cabeza, sapo – escupió utilizando el insulto como broche de oro en su frase.

- auch, touchè mon cher… - se burlo el francés - ¿perdiste tu tiara, princesa de hielo?

Arthur fulmino a Francis Bonnefoy y dejo caer su taza de té bruscamente contra el plato.

- Francis, hazme un favor y metete un calcetín en la boca – gruño mientras se levantaba de salía de la caótica reunión con paso elegante.

No tenía idea porque estaba de tan mal humor. Simplemente se había despertado esa mañana, y el solo recordar que debía hacer presencia en esa poco productiva reunión causaba que su sistema anímico decayese con estrepitosa eficacia.

Aunque no era la reunión en si su mayor problema. No. Esa era técnicamente sobre llevable, a pesar de los gritos, los lloriqueos de Italia, los insultos de la otra Italia, las risas estúpidas de España y Rusia siendo, pues… Rusia.

Lo que le tenía realmente molesto era ver a América. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo desde 1783, cuando el… el… _pequeño_ idiota había preferido la independencia a estar con él.

Sabía perfectamente que no era una persona alegre, ni una persona muy amable. También tenía claro que no era precisamente el rey de las relaciones internacionales y que más bien era un mal hablado y grosero.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, porque trajo recuerdos de sus días de pirata. Esos días en los que el campaba a su gusto, en donde no había nadie que pudiese hacerle frente. Recordaba su supremacía marítima, sus victorias.

Esos habían sido buenos tiempos para Inglaterra, sí señor. Pero habían acabado tal y como habían comenzado y ahora el tenia que vivir en el presente, rodeado de gente que no le comprendía y de gente que se burlaba de él (como eran sus hermanos Irlanda de Norte, Irlanda del Sur, Gales y Escocia) sin consuelo más que sus amigas hadas.

_Si tan solo América siguiese conmigo…,_ pensó, _Al menos ahí no estar tan solo…_

Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en aquel pasillo y miro al techo. Realmente, si se ponía a pensar, estaba muy viejo y lo peor era que se le notaba. China era mayor que él, pero no parecía tan cansado ni mucho menos. Inclusive se había reinventado a si mismo y se veía unos siglos más joven y lleno de vitalidad. Francia, quien había estado prácticamente toda su vida junto a él, se veía igual que cuando era un mocoso que se llamaba Galia junto con Bélgica y otras pequeñas regiones de Europa. Tal vez solo había madurado un poco. Solo un poco.

Pero sobre su tumba iba a admitirlo.

Y él no seguía igual. Había envejecido mucho emocionalmente. Estaba cansado, agotado, para ser más precisos. Desde la WWII hasta el minuto, su vida había sido una carrera vertiginosa para mantenerse a par con las otras naciones jóvenes, como el mismo América o Japón, que a pesar de ser también su amigo no conocía cada una de las facetas del ingles.

Y todo volvía a América otra vez. Era imposible evitarlo. Desde su descubrimiento hasta el día de hoy su vida estaba ligada a la de él y aunque quisiese no podía. A veces pensaba que no era él, el colonizador, sino que había sido América quien, desde un principio, le había dominado por completo con su mirada azulina y su sonrisa dulce y encantadora.

Ese pensamiento le mortifico una vez más. Era un martirio. Era un martirio recordar cosas sobre los Estados Unidos de América. Era un martirio pensar en el. Era un martirio estar tan unido a él.

Era un martirio tenerle tan presente en el corazón, y sin embargo, era una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían con vida. El tener que seguirle, el tener que regañarle, el tener que hacerle pensar y el tener que soportarle eran, paradójicamente, lo único que le hacían sentir vivo y sutilmente satisfecho.

EEUU podía ser su martirio. Pero Inglaterra era un maldito masoquista, y ese martirio era también lo que más amaba en aquel mundo. Y por nada del mundo cambiaria eso.

Aunque lo llevase al borde de la locura.


	2. Chapter 2

**De ingleses depresivos y americanos arrogantes**

Symmary: Para Arthur Kirkland, el era un martirio al que amaba. Para Alfred F. Jones, el era su pesadilla más grande y su persona más cercana. Porque no hay que entenderlos, simplemente dejarlos ser. Three-shot.

Ciertamente América no entendía al resto del mundo. ¡Siempre negando su genio superior y sus planes magníficos! ¿Qué tenia de malo el plan sobre la super-aspiradora-gigante-catalizadora-de-CO2? ¡¡Así dejarían de molestarle con sus emisiones de dióxido de carbono y estarían contribuyendo a que futuras generaciones tuviesen aire que respirar!!

Bien, tal vez era un tanto caro y un poco difícil de lograr… ¡pero si siguiesen sus órdenes al pie de la letra seria pan comido! ¡¡Él era un héroe!!

Mascullo mas maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras dejaba que China tomase la palabra y se retiraba a su asiento. Al menos ahí tendría a Inglaterra para quejarse de lo atrevidos y groseros que habían sido todos con él. Aunque conociendo a _su_ Iggy, el también comenzaría a gruñirle y a refutar sus magnificas ideas.

Pero para su total desagrado, Reino Unido había desaparecido de su lugar, y un confundido Francia mantenía su vista sobre el asiento donde hacía poco debió estar el ingles sentado.

- ¿A dónde fue Inglaterra? – pregunto Alfred mientras se sentaba junto al francés, para poder oírle mejor.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y sonrió sardónicamente.

- no lo sé, Ameriquè. Simplemente se levanto de su lugar bastante molesto y se fue – respondió vagamente, con cierto aire de culpa. Aunque tampoco pudo haber sido su comentario. Entre él e Inglaterra había muchas palabras peores ya dichas, y un simple comentario no iba a amargar de esa forma al caballero de la reina.

Alfred frunció el seño, pero se retuvo de emitir comentarios. Era más fácil para el asumir que Inglaterra se había enfurecido con Francia por sus comentarios pervertidos y había salido de la habitación a serenarse. Lo mejor era esperarle. Inglaterra era incapaz de ausentarse toda una reunión por un simple enojo pasajero.

Ignorando olímpicamente a China y al resto de las naciones, Alfred tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a juguetear con él. Japón le había enviado unos juegos muy buenos antes de iniciar la reunión semestral, pues el oriental sabía muy bien que el estadounidense moría de aburrimiento cada vez que otra persona que no fuese el tomaba la palabra.

El personaje se parecía graciosamente a Inglaterra, tenía que admitir. Cabello rubio, más o menos oscuro, como la arena, ojos expresivos y verdes y claro, enteramente vestido de aquel color. Si no fuese porque las ropas no eran sofisticadas y _aburridas _habría pensado que Japón se había basado en su viejo amigo para crear ese personaje.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Inglaterra tal vez SI se vio así en un tiempo. Un tiempo en el que él no lo conocía y en donde era un caballero de espada y armadura que servía a la reina y todas esas tonterías.

A veces se preguntaba cómo había sido ESE viejo Iggy. _Primero que nada_, pensó, _no tendría que haber sido viejo, sino de más o menos mi edad._

Por lo poco que sabía de historia, podía crearse más o menos una imagen física del Inglaterra medieval. Pero no podía imaginarse cómo pudo haber actuado o como se relacionaba con la gente. Sabía que era un tipo más bien estoico y frio cuando de relaciones internacionales se trataba y que se había generado mala fama con eso de la piratería. Pero más que eso no sabía nada de Iggy.

Como odiaba no hacerlo. Inglaterra sabia todo de él, había inculcado en el ciertas costumbres y pensamientos y le había dado un hogar y una niñez en donde nunca falto nada… pero ¿Cómo había sido para él?

Varias veces le toco ver a Escocia molestándole y diciéndole que lo odiaba y que era un pobre debilucho (aunque claramente había perdido contra su _hermanito_ en numerosas batallas). O también a Irlanda del Sur gritándole y tratando de llevarse a Irlanda del Norte de la mansión de Arthur.

¿Había tenido que crecer Arthur en ese ambiente? ¿Tan despreocupado, solitario y fastidioso?

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y en el estomago. Era la primera vez que pensaba en la infancia de Arthur y había llegado a una conclusión bastante desagradable: El, que no había tenido preocupaciones hasta la hora de su independencia, había sido criado por alguien que no solo había tenido que forjarse solo, sino que además había pasado tiempos durísimos y llenos de sangre y guerra.

Arthur para él era importante. Muy importante. DEMASIADO importante para su gusto. Era parte de su identidad y parte de él. Si él sentía que la había pasado mal en los últimos años, no podía imaginarse como debió pasarla Arthur en momentos mucho más duros y completamente solo.

El héroe dejo de lado el juego, para no ver a aquel diminuto personaje que le recordaba a su querido hermano. Esperen. Ya no era su hermano. El mismo le había abandonado para precisamente dejar de depender de él.

América siempre había visto a Inglaterra como una pesadilla; con todos sus impuestos exuberantes y restricciones estúpidas, pero también no podía evitar sentirlo como su persona más querida, pues le había dado cariño, protección, alegrías y preocupación cuando el más lo requería.

Ninguna sorpresa, entonces, cuando el mayor lo llamaba mocoso ingrato. Tenía justa razón. Pero para América, sus razones lo eran las suficientes. No iba a arrepentirse de haberlo dejado. Era culpa del mayor por todos esos abusos.

O al menos de eso había querido convencerse cuando le había enviado su declaración de independencia.

- América, es hora de irnos – el aludido parpadeo perplejo y miro a su interlocutor, un preocupado Japón que lo miraba extrañado, usualmente el americano era el primero en salir para ir en busca de una hamburguesa.

- ah, gracias Kiku… - respondió y miro su reloj ¡wuau! Era muy tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en su mente? – ¿y Arthur?

El oriental se encogió de hombros.

- no lo sé. Se fue en la mitad de la reunión y no volvió. Me extraña, porque sus cosas siguen aquí, pero creo que debería volver por ellas pronto.

El rubio asintió y soltó un suspiro molesto.

- creo que mejor me quedo esperándolo. Conociéndolo, si está molesto, se irá a algún bar y volverá completamente borracho y será un peligro para si mismo. ¡Como gran héroe que soy no puedo permitir tal barbaridad! – exclamo. Kiku rió e hizo una reverencia de despedida mientras salía de la oficina.

Alfred perdió su sonrisa al instante en que la puerta se cerro y volvió su mirada al abrigo color café claro que estaba en el asiento que él estaba ocupando. Olía a Inglaterra.

Se recargo y subió sus pies a la mesa, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Iba a esperarlo, no perdía nada con hacerlo y quizás una charla (que se resumiese obviamente a él incordiando y a su amigo echando humo por las orejas) con el podría subirle el ánimo, que estaba bastante decaído.

_Aunque claramente eso sea su culpa… vaya pesadilla que resulto ser el viejo Gran Bretaña_, se dijo a si mismo.

Pero en realidad, aunque él le tuviese miedo a las pesadillas… a esa en particular no le iba a molestar tenerla por siempre cerca de él. Después de todo, era una pesadilla a la que tenia muy presente en su mente y en su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Para su alegria o desgracia, no lo se XD he decidido cortar el ultimo capitulo en dos, porque para ser sincera, esta muy largo, asi que subire la primera parte del capitulo ahora... Gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y han enviado reviews... cuando el fic termine respondere todo :D**

**un beso, y aqui continua:**

**De ingleses depresivos y americanos arrogantes**

Symmary: Para Arthur Kirkland, el era un martirio al que amaba. Para Alfred F. Jones, el era su pesadilla más grande y su persona más cercana. Porque no hay que entenderlos, simplemente dejarlos ser.

Ya eran mas allá de las nueve de la noche, cuando Arthur despertó de su aletargado estado y se dio cuenta de que la reunión había terminado. Se golpeo la cara con frustración ¿en que había estado pensando cuando decidió salir de esa habitación a pensar y a deprimirse? _En eso precisamente, _se respondió a si mismo mientras gruñía maldiciones contra el mundo y contra si mismo.

Se levanto con lentitud y se estiro. El cuello le dolía mucho, pero ello no era sorpresa, dado que había estado al menos dos horas con este último echado hacia atrás en una estúpida reflexión sin conclusión aparente.

No. No había respuesta para aquella reflexión; aunque la buscase intensamente, jamás la encontraría. Era solo un hecho: América estaba siempre presente en su pensamiento, en su vida cotidiana y en su corazón y eso, para su desgracia, era inevitable.

Había sido su hermano, pero no un hermano como sus hermanos reales (que claramente Inglaterra no deseaba recordar en ese preciso instante o volvería a caer en una depresión de magnitud equivalente a la que ya tenía encima), sino que había sido más que eso; lo había querido, lo había respetado, lo había alegrado y había iluminado su vida.

Realmente no podía imaginarse una vida alejado de todo aquello, aunque no fuesen más que pequeños recuerdos, y que ahora solo quedasen retazos de aquella existencia tan armoniosa en su mente.

Se encamino con paso lento hasta la sala de reuniones, rogando porque estuviese abierta. No era de su particular agrado salir de noche sin su abrigo, especialmente a esas alturas del invierno. La última vez que lo había hecho en su propio Londres, había acabado con pulmonía, y la reina le había regañado.

Para su alegría, la única de aquel día si era sincero, la puerta estaba entreabierta y aun había luz. Quizás Kiku o Ludwig o alguna otra nación trabajadora y responsable se había quedado de más afinando detalles y terminando los informes.

Pero jamás se espero ver a América, con un lápiz en la boca y los pies sobre la mesa, jugando con su móvil.

- ¿América? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunto alterado, de TODAS las naciones que podía haberse encontrado, ¿porque tenía que ser justo EL? ¡Incluso Rusia o el sapo pervertido de Francia habrían estado mejor que **él**!

El aludido ladeo su cabeza y miro ceñudo al ingles.

- hey, no estás borracho… - dijo quitando los pies de la mesa y analizando al de orbes verdes.

- ¡¡claro que no estoy borracho!! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!? – gruño ofendido. El no se emborrachaba en días de trabajo. Solo fines de semana y cuatros de julio.

- es que como te fuiste así de la nada… pues pensé que te habías ido a emborrachar y a hacer de tus espectáculos a algún bar y supuse que cuando volvieses por tus cosas estarías tan mal que tendría que llevarte de vuelta al hotel – respondió divertido el americano levantándose – como eres un viejo senil, no es sorpresa que no puedas aguantar el alcohol.

El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda bufo mas ofendido que antes, casi iracundo y profundamente herido, y de tres zancadas se acerco a la silla donde estaba su abrigo y su maleta y tomo ambos bruscamente. No tenía porque quedarse a escuchar eso. En el ánimo que estaba, al primer insulto iba a perder el control y eso no terminaba bien nunca.

América se sobresalto al ver la cara de dolor e ira que traía el ingles, realmente estaba raro ese día. Se mordió el labio, para evitar soltar alguna otra cosa hiriente, pero realmente solo se le ocurrían burlas. Arthur le encaro y le miro fijamente, con esos ojos verdes, penetrantes y firmes, asesinándolo.

- pues como ves, estoy bien, imbécil, así que si me lo permites me retiro. Hasta mañana – se despidió secamente y giro sobre sus talones, para salir de esa habitación antes de que el americano soltase cualquier otra cosa que lograse hacerlo molestar o entristecer aun más.

Aquella mirada no le sentó bien a América, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerla?

- ¡¡hey!! ¡No desquites tu enojo conmigo, viejo insoportable, que no es mi culpa que estés de mal humor! – protesto, aunque en su mente habría preferido omitir la parte de 'viejo insoportable'.

Arthur se detuvo. ¿Viejo insoportable? ¿¡VIEJO INSOPORTABLE!?

- TU, mocoso independizado y estúpido… ¡¡aquí el único insoportable eres tú!! – le encaro apretando aun más el agarre que tenía en su maleta, logrando que sus nudillos tomaran un color blanco, marcando la forma de sus huesos. Y para su humillación, sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse.

Ok, esa reacción América no la había esperando. Se esperaba un rostro molesto, con sus típicos ojos blancos y posiblemente un intento de golpe. Jamás se habría esperado que los ojos se le humedeciesen.

Odiaba ver a Arthur llorar. Era algo que había descubierto cuando se independizo. Verle tan indefenso, derrotado y destrozado había calado hondo en su alma y se había jurado a si mismo jamás volver a herirlo de esa forma. Y ahora nuevamente estaba frente a él, mirándolo llorar.

- Inglaterra ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? No es normal que te pongas así por uno o dos insultos… ¿te estás poniendo nenaza? – ok, si antes Alfred había querido cortarse la lengua, en ese preciso instante estaba buscando dentro de su abrigo algo con que hacerlo.

El ingles se seco los ojos y trato de normalizar su respiración.

- vete al infierno – siseo lleno de veneno – déjame en paz, ¡tu mera existencia me molesta! – grito golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano – tu estúpido idiota independizado, ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme a mi así? ¡¡Lamento el maldito día en que te encontré!! ¡¡Debí haber dejado que Francis se encargase de ti!! ¡¡Al menos así tendría ALGO de tranquilidad!!

Alfred detuvo su respiración por un instante ¿Qué era eso que acababa de escuchar? Inglaterra… ¿estaba arrepentido de haberlo encontrado? ¿Arrepentido de haber pasado tiempo con él? ¿Con EL? ¿Con el héroe América? Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡¡pues yo me arrepiento de que hayas sido tu quien me encontrase!! ¡¡Hubiera sido mucho más COOL que alguien genial como Kiku me encontrase!! ¡¡No un vejestorio aburrido y amante del té como tú!! ¡¡Al menos no habría tenido que soportar tu locura y tus estupideces sobre fantasmas y hadas durante toda mi infancia!!

- ¡¡las hadas son reales!! ¡¡Y en casa de Kiku _también_ hay criaturas!! Que tú seas un insensible y un cretino y que esa sea la razón por la que aquellas criaturas no quieran aparecer frente a ti no significa que no existan

- oh vamos Arthur, ¡admite que estás loco! – realmente Alfred quería recuperar el verdadero hilo de la conversación, pero no encontraba forma de calmar al encolerizado noble ingles y hacerle decir que eso lo que lo tenía tan mal.

El ingles se detuvo, agotado. Realmente América lo había herido esta vez, y muy profundo ¿tanto lo detestaba el americano? ¿Por eso se había independizado? ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Ya no podía retener mucho más las lágrimas, así que la única opción que le quedaba era irse. No iba a llorar frente a ese niñato insolente y arrogante. No merecía verlas después de todo lo que le había dicho.

Para su desgracia, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro antes de que pudiese voltearse e irse corriendo.

El mundo de Alfred se detuvo en ese preciso instante, cuando la primera lagrima salió de los ojos de su hermano, su amigo, su persona más preciada… y por primera vez se detuvo a pensar en que había dicho y quiso que alguien le pateara, o le golpeara… o cualquier cosa que evitase que se sintiese tan… tan… tan anti-heroico.

Arthur, no dispuesto a quedarse UN segundo más ahí, giro sobre sus talones y salió a toda velocidad por la puerta, golpeándose contra el marco. Pero eso no lo iba a detener, tenía que irse y mantenerse sereno, por el bien de su orgullo y por el bien de su ya maltrecho corazón. Si alguien le hubiese pegado un tiro ahí mismo, le habría estado agradecido en el mas allá. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquella situación, pero al menos el martirio con patas no parecía estar siguiéndolo. Otra pequeña parte de él murió, notando la indiferencia del menor hacia su persona.

Se detuvo frente al elevador y recargo su cabeza contra el frio mármol del pilar. El elevador no tardo mucho en llegar, y el anciano Inglaterra levanto su cabeza y se dispuso a entrar.

Pero para su sorpresa, un _camión_ pareció chocar contra su menuda anatomía y le hizo darse de bruces contra el espejo al interior de aquella poco espaciosa estancia. Unos fuertes brazos le abrazaron, evitando que moviese los brazos, y una cabeza se hundió en su hombro.

- ¿¿A-A-AMÉRICA?? ¿¿Qué diablos te pasa, mocoso bruto?? ¡¡Suéltame!! – le grito, olvidando momentáneamente todo su dolor y tristeza anteriores.

El menor, pero visiblemente más corpulento y alto, solo lo atrajo más hacia sí, si es que eso era posible. El mayor trato de zafarse, pero realmente le era difícil desde esa posición; eso y que el idiota americano era un monstruo.

- maldita sea Arthur… eres tan llorica… - se quejo el americano en tono suave, mientras volteaba a de cabello rubio oscuro.

Arthur apretó la mandíbula y trato de empujar al más alto.

- ¿Quién te crees moco-…?

Le habían cortado. Le habían cortado con un beso. Un beso…

¿¡UN BESO!?


	4. Chapter 4

**De ingleses depresivos y americanos arrogantes**

Summary: Para Arthur Kirkland, el era un martirio al que amaba. Para Alfred F. Jones, el era su pesadilla más grande y su persona más cercana. Porque no hay que entenderlos, simplemente dejarlos ser. Four-shot REEAAADYYYY :D

El americano y se alejo levemente y miro con seriedad al mayor, que hiperventilaba bajo su cuerpo. Si bien no había pensado en besarlo cuando se le lanzo encima, su cuerpo pareció tomarlo como una acción debida dada la situación. No que él se quejase, por su puesto, pero ahora que lo sopesaba, haberlo tacleado y posteriormente besado no era lo más inteligente que había hecho. Pero al diablo con eso, el ingles se veía tan adorablemente confundido que eso pagaba las explicaciones incomodas que vendrían después.

Por su parte, el noble ingles parecía querer poner en orden sus pensamientos, sin éxito alguno. América. Lo. Había. Besado… después de una pelea que había terminado con el llorando como una niñita de cinco años. Ciertamente aunque pensase muy a fondo no lograba comprender que RAYOS estaba pasando, así que realmente su única opción era preguntarle al… al… ¿idiota? Que tenía encima.

- a-a-a-América… ¿Qu-que f-fue e-e-eso? – se maldijo a sí mismo por su falta de firmeza al hablar, pero es que en realidad no todos los días tu ex – hermano llega y te besa en los labios después de hacerte golpear contra un espejo dentro de un elevador pasado las nueve de la noche. No. Eso no era lo que le pasa todos los días a alguien.

- hmmm… ¿un beso? – pregunto fingiendo inocencia el rubio más alto, aun abrazando con brutal fuerza al más pequeño.

- ¡¡ya sé que fue un beso, estúpido!! ¡¡Mi pregunta trata de comprender PORQUE diablos me besaste!! – exclamo el más pequeño, realmente hastiado empujando al más alto con cada vez más fuerza - ¿¡quieres seguir burlándote de mí, gordinflón!?

América apretó la mandíbula, ¿gordinflón? ¡ya vería ese anciano de- !

_Alto, Alfred _se dijo a si mismo mordiéndose la lengua, _no estás aquí para herirlo __**más**__ aun, siendo que el viejo sigue insultándote, actúa como el héroe que eres y has oídos sordos… eso, no escuches…_

_- _¿¡me estas escuchando pedazo de bestia!? ¡¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!! ¡¡Me estas aplastando!!

- Artie… cállate… - suspiro el más alto – no querrás que los de limpieza te escuchen gritar como una adolescente estresada

- ¿¡adolescente estresada!? ¿¡¿¡ADOLESCENTE ESTRESADA!?!? ¡¡¡ACABAS DE **BESARME**!!! ¡¡Después de todo lo que dijiste!! ¡¡Deja de burlarte de mí de una maldita vez, Alfred!! ¡¡No soy tu estúpido juguete!!

- no me estoy burlando de ti, Inglaterra – susurro escondiendo su cabeza en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro del más pequeño, quien tenso hasta el último musculo de su cuerpo – escucha… atentamente, porque va a ser la última vez que lo vas a escuchar de mi boca, ¿entendido?

Inglaterra tenía un problema, bueno, más bien más de uno: estaba tan sonrojado que podía sentir que cada uno de los poros de su piel emitía vapor, también estaba el hecho que estaba seguro que iba a terminar con la frente morada, porque el golpe no había sido precisamente suave… y… y… por la reina, ¡¡Alfred lo estaba abrazando y la situación en si le llevaba a imaginar situaciones ciertamente mucho menos decorosas de lo que esta era!!

- eres un viejo irascible… eres mal hablado y siempre estas tratando de lanzarme maldiciones, para luego ponerte a llorar, en serio ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? – Alfred sabia que eso que estaba diciendo no estaba del todo acorde a lo que realmente quería expresar, pero no encontraba otra forma de hacerle llegar esas emociones que tenía en el pecho – pero no eres ni la mitad de malo… es más, ten por seguro que cualquier noche te escogería por sobre Kendra Wilkinson

Arthur parpadeo confundido un par de veces, sin realmente captar el mensaje emitido por la mole que tenia encima. Pero luego supo descifrarlo. Ese mensaje oculto, acompañado de un ceño fruncido, mirada desviada y mejillas ilegalmente sonrojadas.

- a-Alfred… - susurro el mayor

- cállate… - gruño el más alto – no quiero que hables ahora…

- eres un mocoso insolente… pero yo también te escogería por sobre cualquier otra chica… idiota.

El rubio alzo la cabeza, haciendo que Texas cayese un poco por el puente de su nariz.

- pues claro, ¿quién no querría tener siempre consigo al héroe más grande de la historia a su lado por el resto de su vida?

- mocoso arrogante…

- viejo depresivo…

Ambos solo pudieron soltar una suave risita y volver a besarse, y besarse hasta que el sueño les venciese.

Dentro de un elevador.

----

- no puedo creerlo… sencillamente no puedo creerlo – susurro Ludwig golpeándose la frente con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra tapaba los ojos de Feliciano, que insistía en que quería ver al interior del elevador.

- que tiernos – se rió España, mirando a los dos rubios, recostados contra la muralla del elevador, cabeza con cabeza, con manos entrelazadas durmiendo a pierna suelta – solo estos dos pueden dormir en un elevador…

Francia suspiro divertido.

- son idiotas… - farfullo Lovino, ahogando las risas que nacían en su garganta.

- no, no son idiotas, mon cher… simplemente están enamorados… y a los enamorados no hay que comprenderlos, simplemente hay que dejarlos ser – dijo Francia, mientras entraba al elevador, dispuesto a molestar a ambos países hasta que día del apocalipsis cayese sobre ellos.

Y para eso, ciertamente, debía faltar MUCHO.

* * *

la verdad es que esto surgio despues de leer muchos fics de hetalia, y siempre me pregunte ¿desde cuando alfred es dulce, timido y sutil? asi que decidi hacer un fic con mi propio enfoque de alfred-america: arrogante, pesado, un incordio con patas. Tambien tengo mis recelos sobre un Arthur demasiado dulce y tierno... para mi arthur siempre tratara de matar a alfred con la silla busby... sean pareja o no... y despues terminara borracho hasta decir basta con america riendose de el xD

ahora los reviews :D

para ichiru95:

eres cliente frecuente del fic ;) asi que aqui esta un final bastante rapido y ligero la verdad, me hubiese gustado ponerle mas detalle, pero en realidad tengo un examen de ingreso a la univerdad el lunes y martes de la proxima semana, asi que no tengo vida hasta despues de eso xD aun asi, me hice un tiempo para finalizarlo y no tenerles en espera :D Y perdon por haberte hecho casi atragantarte con carne, no era la intension de ese momento xD

para hanasaki-kawai:

pues aqui esta el final del fic :D espero que lo hayas disfrutado por completo. Tengo mas proyectos en mente, asi que si te gusta mi forma de escribir, mantenet atenta.

para Kanami_Yuuta:

como dije arriba, alfred es un bastardo fastidioso en mi mente, y lo sera hasta el fin de sus dias... o hasta que inglaterra lo patee, una de dos xD

Para Suishou Haruka:

Lo de la infancia de Inglaterra surgio gracias una saga de libros llamada los reyes malditos xD eso y ademas un poco de historia universal que he estado estudiando ultimamente. Supongo que tanto el como Francia, España y los demas paises viejos, tuvieron que vivir situaciones tan cruentas y matanzas tan grandes, que alguien tan inocente y despreocupado como alfred no puede ni imaginarse... de ahi que yo pienso que los paises mas viejos son como son.

para melanie-13-07:

que bueno que te guste. En lo personal tambien prefiero el USXUK a otras parejas con ellos como integrantes... Francia para mi es un gigolo... es como el negro, va con todo xD asi que no podria realmente ponerlo en una relacion estable con algun personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado el final.

para Amelie_Kirkland:

si, america es heroico en su forma de ser... aunque tambien es un idiota, pero mezclar ambas cosas ciertamente no es dificil xD

para aki-chan924:

me alegro de que hayas considerado este fic bueno :). La verdad es que la idea es trillada, si... pero siento que en muchos fics se centran en la tematica y no en la emocion misma del personaje, que es lo que al final crea realmente la historia. De ahi a que yo entre a detallar tanto y que haga presiciones en cada parte que cabe en el fic XD. Eso, y que en realidad son una obsesiva del demonio que siempre siente que falta algo para que las cosas se entiendan xD (y si, a mi tambien me gusta el pastel :D)

pues eso... espero seguir escrbiendo mas fics de hetalia en un futuro, ahora mismo, junto con o0Rianne0o tenemos unos proyectos en otro blog que si alguien gusta puedo darles el link. Aunque en aquella pagina por ahora hay fics viejos y un tanto OC, pero me atrevo a decir que son buenos XDD

un saludo a todas!!!


End file.
